


Exploratory studies in Fortress Shenanigans

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Britta Perry, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, established Annie Edison/Britta Perry, except the plot is just Annie and Britta kissing in a pillow fort, no Jeff's were harmed in the making of this, rated PG for Pretty Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: Annie notices her girlfriend is feeling stressed about her finals and comes up with the perfect way to cheer Britta up: making out in a pillow fortress...and throwing pillows at an unsuspecting Jeff. (Featuring hints of Trobed, some Brittannie softness and all of the friendship fluff)
Relationships: Abed Nadir & Britta Perry, Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Britta Perry & Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir & Britta Perry, Troy Barnes & Britta Perry, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Exploratory studies in Fortress Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched community and I needed to write something soft. I really like Britta's friendships with Troy and Abed, and I feel like the show didn't give me enough content for that. Honestly this was just an excuse to write fluff, silly fun with Britta and Annie making out in a fort. 
> 
> A shoutout to @strivia (on tumblr) for both fueling this gloriously crack-y idea and for being my beta once again! 💜

“Seriously?! _This_ is your emergency?” 

Britta stands in the doorway of the study room, arms folded across her chest and a sour expression upon her face. Her voice sounds a little out of breath. 

In place of the usual study room decor was a large fortress of vibrant and fluffy blankets and sturdy walls of pillows, each delicately placed to create the shape of a castle. Smaller pillows and cushions formed turrets and a god damn flag had been erected using a Hawthorne wipe. Troy and Abed had each donned a cardboard crown and matching blanket capes, standing before Britta with serious expressions. Britta’s gaze flits to Annie and she shamefully let's roam over Annie’s body. How Annie still manages to look amazing whilst wearing a lopsided crown and a cape that looks suspiciously like the blanket Britta (with Shirley's help) knitted her for her birthday, is beyond unfair. 

Britta’s thankful when Annie starts to speak and she can refocus her attention elsewhere, forcing her eyes upward and silently berating herself for staring.

“Britta!” Annie’s voice is sweet and syrupy, her hands moving around eagerly as she talks, “you need to join us in our fortress. We spent all morning making it and- I skipped a class!” 

“Woah- you feeling alright babe?” Britta raises an eyebrow and presses her hand to Annie’s forehead, “hm- you don’t have a fever-” 

Annie’s cheeks flush a baby pink and she bats at Britta’s hand, “I’m fine! I just- I know you've been super stressed about your final and I thought," she beams her megawatt smile, "we could de-stress in a pillow fortress."

Britta hums thoughtfully, her lips twitching as she mentally goes over the options. She must be silent for too long because Annie starts to ramble, shooting the boys a look that screams for help. 

"And, I know you wouldn't want to be saddled with playing a Princess so we figured-" Annie trails off, looking at Abed with big, doe-like eyes. 

Abed turns to Britta, "for our chosen narrative, we have two Kings and Princess Annie. For our fortress to be protected we need a Knight. Having a female knight makes the narrative more interesting and the only person suitable for the role is you," he explains with dramatic intonation, "The Knight protects the Princess and you tend to get upset when someone else steps into that role."

"What?!" Britta exclaims, shaking her head insistently, "That is not true Abed!" 

"Yes it is. You were unhappy when Annie was with Vaughn, whenever Jeff flirts with her you yell at him. You glare at anyone who talks to Annie at the bar," Abed repeats, as though he's listing off film titles, "You stiffen in your seat, your jaw clenches and you get a distant look in your eye. The conclusion is that you are jealous and overcompensate by loudly stating you're dating."

"I'm not jealous." Britta pitifully mumbles, her cheeks flushing a deep scarlet. 

Annie gives Britta's hand a light squeeze and coos softly, "aww you can admit it Britta."

Britta rolls her eyes, "don't think you can distract me babe." 

Annie bats her eyelashes and gives Britta a coy smile. 

"Seriously Annie, I ran down three flights of stairs and I'm pretty sure I pushed a kid in the trash because you said it was an _emergency_!" 

"Aww Peanut." Annie sighs happily. 

There's something about that particular nickname that always makes Britta swoon. Annie had been trying her hardest to find a pet name Britta approved of, they'd settled on Peanut after Annie jokingly called her Peanut Britta - and then spent the next half an hour giggling over her own genius. 

Britta can feel the heat of Troy and Abed's eyes upon her, her cheeks in a near permanent shade of pink. She diverts her focus, gaze dropping to the floor and a small frown tugging at the corner of her lips. 

"Are you sure you want _me_ to join? I'll probably ruin it." 

"Don't do that Britta," Troy says, his voice firm but soft, "we want you to play with us. You'll be the best Knight."

Abed nods and gives Britta a small smile. Britta shakes her head and worries her lip between her teeth. 

"Please Britta," Annie tugs Britta closer and uses her finger to gently lift Britta's chin, "it'll be fun and you'll be amazing, I know it."

Britta hums thoughtfully, concern still flooding her features. 

"-and Abed forgot the best part," Annie continues her voice low and husky, "the Knight gets to kiss Princess Annie in the fortress."

Annie tosses her hair over her shoulder, leveling Britta with a smug smirk and somehow crawling into the fort with grace. Britta's gaze lingers on Annie disappearing beneath the blankets for a long moment before she's clapping her hands, an eager grin threatening to emerge. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?! My Lieges." Britta puts on a weird accent, not waiting for Troy or Abed's response before she's crawling into the fort after her girlfriend. 

**\--**

"We are gathered here to bestow the great honour of Knightship on Britta of Catlandia." Abed declares, running his hand over the makeshift sword (which happens to be a very lopsided line of Annie's rulers taped together with glittery pink tape.)

Britta kneels before him, biting her lip to suppress a snigger. Her chain-mail is a builder's vest secured from the Greendale lost and found, and a necklace of paper clips that scratches Britta's neck. She doesn't dare look up, she can hear how Annie stifles her own giggling with a pitiful cough. Britta quickly schools her expression, eyes still twinkling with mirth as Abed gestures to Troy. 

"If anyone knows of any reason why this ceremony cannot take place, speak now," Troy looks to Annie's army of stuffies with a dramatic pause. 

The laughter bubbles over before Britta can attempt to stop it. The sound that erupts is somewhere between a chuckle and a snort. Britta clamps a hand over her mouth but it's too late, her gaze is already meeting Annie's. Annie explodes into a sea of giggles and Troy quickly follows. Even Abed's carefully constructed mask cracks and a slow smile spreads across his lips. It takes them a few minutes to regain their composure. 

Abed easily slips back into character and gives Britta’s shoulder a light tap with the ruler-sword. Britta smirks and mimes zipping her mouth shut. 

“It is with my greatest pleasure,” he taps the ruler-sword against Britta’s left and then her right shoulder, “that I, King Abed of Blanketonia and King Troy of Pillowden pronounce you officially knighted.” 

“You may kiss your Princess.” Troy adds and quickly leaps into Abed’s arms as Britta all but knocks him out of the way. 

Annie releases a content sigh, hands winding into Britta’s hair as Britta’s hands cup her cheeks. Britta kisses Annie softly, letting her hands trail up and down her sides. Annie instantly tilts her head to deepen the kiss, tugging Britta impossibly closer. Britta shifts until she’s comfortable and pulls Annie into her lap, their lips never breaking. Their soft moans fill the space, lips gently smacking together and their movements slow and languid. 

“Uh-” 

Britta waves a hand dismissively and tugs Annie closer, hands pressing against the small of Annie’s back. Annie nips Britta’s lower lip, pulling back as Britta let's out a loud groan. Annie's gaze drifts from looking at Britta's lips to where the boys are averting their eyes. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and shifts from her spot in Britta's lap to face Troy and Abed. 

"Sorry your Highness's," Annie says with a sheepish smile. 

Abed raises an eyebrow, "No you're not." he quips, no hint of malice in his tone. 

"That's right Abed, we're not sorry," Britta slings an arm around Annie's shoulder, "Annie’s my girlfriend and I'll kiss her whenever I like."

Annie giggles and kisses Britta's cheek, whispering a husky, "yeah you will" into her ear. 

"Cool cool cool," he gives her the finger guns and resumes his stoic accent, "Shall we discuss safety measures for the Fortress? 

Britta nods, tapping her finger to her chin, "how do we feel about a pillow catapult?" 

Abed looks at Troy, the two seeming to have a silent conversation shared with eyebrow wiggles. They turn back to Britta with matching grins. 

"We approve." They say in sync. 

Annie clutches Britta's hand and gasps dramatically, "we must hurry, I think I hear a troll approaching!" 

Britta crawls to the forts entrance and pokes her head around the corner. The familiar click of shoes approaches and Britta's face lights up. She crawls back to the trio, a mischievous grin forming. Britta whispers to Abed and he nods, loading his arms full of pillows and motioning for Troy and Annie to do the same. Britta holds her hand up, eagerly pointing to the gap in blankets where the turret of pillows stands. Britta and Abed carefully crawl their way over, armed with pillows as they slowly rise, poised to strike. 

"Oh look, a mountain troll!" Britta gives a faux gasp, pointing dramatically towards their intruder. 

Abed shakes his head, placing a hand on Britta's shoulder, "young Knight, that isn't just any troll. That is Jeffrey, King of Trolldonia!"

Jeff slowly looks up from his phone, mouth falling open as he takes in the sight before him. He raises a single eyebrow, as if to say _'seriously? This is how you're spending your afternoon.'_ Britta wastes no time, pulling her arm back to strike. 

"You know what we have to do Sire," Britta nods to Abed and loudly exclaims, "ATTACK!!!!" 

Britta tosses the first pillow, waiting with bated breath as it hurtles across the room and smacks Jeff right in the face. 

"What the-" 

Pillows fly from every direction, Annie and Troy jumping out of their hiding places to join the action. 

"Ha! Take that mountain troll!" Annie cackles, firing pillow after pillow and watching with glee as they meet their target. 

Jeff dives to the floor, scrambling for cover. "Guys cut it out!" 

"I'm sorry we don't speak troll." Britta snarks and sticks her tongue out at him.

Annie's chuckle is soft and melodious, the sound spurring Britta on as she launches another pillow at Jeff's head. 

"What are you 10 years old?!" Jeff cries, snatching up a pillow and sending it hurtling back. 

"Take cover!" Troy exclaims, hastily grabbing Abed and yanking him back into the safety of the fort. 

Annie moves to Britta, a determined glimmer in her eye. 

"Looks like it's just you and me babe." Britta drapes an arm around Annie's waist, "ready to kick some troll butt?" 

"I'm always ready." Annie says matter of factly, ducking back down into the fort. 

She emerges not a few seconds later armed with a blanket lasso and a pillow attached to the end. Britta’s eyes widen, her smile full of awe and her cheeks deliciously flushed as Annie wields her weapon. Jeff's grumbling goes completely ignored and when he gets another pillow to the face Britta can't help but laugh. Her head is thrown back and tears of laughter stream down her face. 

Annie pulls Britta in for a victory kiss, her arms draped around Britta's neck. For a few blissful moments the rest of the room fades away, and Britta lets herself get lost in their embrace. And when Annie teases her with a playful "told you you'd have a good time" Britta can't help but think being wrong isn't so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
